The Irish Kings
The Irish Kings (Also Known as: Corcoran Gang and Corcoran Family) are an Irish-American Mafia organisation based throughout New York City, historically headed by the Corcoran family. They operate in Queens and formerly the West Side in Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan before the Leone's bought there stake of the neighborhood, in order to settle a debt. History Long ago the 2 Irish mobs of New York were one large gang, but a falling out between Alex Malone and Mickky Corcoran caused the gang to split in to two. Since the split the Irish Kings were the weaker of the two Irish mobs, but they foraged good ties to the Leone, DiMera and Spoletto families after Mickky's death Francis his grandson took over the gang, but he soon fled to Ireland to and joined the Provisional IRA, Gary took over and the Gang was in terms of power they were on even terms with there rivals Malone's, but still weaker then the Russian and Italian Mafias in the area. Decline The gang once held on to control in Hell's Kitchen with a death grip, as well as most of upper Brooklyn, but with the expansion of the Italian Mafia (the Mangano and DiSalvo families) and Russian Bratva began to tear their empire apart. To make maters worse most of the gang members developed a tendency to spend their money on drugs, alcohol, cars and women rather than saving it and using it to expand the gang's interests. As a result, the gang consisted of mostly hired guns and junkies. Not soon after Gary was arrested for the first time, the gang was pushed on the edge of extinction with a trial and arrest of some of there there best men. Resurgence Thanks to Gary having been in and out of prison over the years, significantly damaged the gang and any stability they hoped to maintain contributing greatly to the gangs decline and near extinction. When Gary went to prison for a 5th and last time time, the leadership fell mostly on to Patrick "Packie" Corcoran, the youngest of the family and Bobby "Bobby Don" Donovan an old family friend. Under Packie and Bobby's control, the gang has been relatively stable and has begun to regain momentum. Packie started planing a resurgence, his plan was simple get support from there allies until they could stand on there own. They began working as hired guns for the Leone and DiMera Families, they began dealing drugs with the Blood Machines and Hispanic Gangs, and taking control of LaGuardia Airport, has made the gang one of the stronger gangs in the city once again. Membership Patrick and Bobby are at the head of the Irish kings, other high ranking members include former two Provisional IRA members one being Francis Corcoran and one named Gordon Jones, Francis, who has been was once crippled by a blood lust which the Kings put to good use he is now a very reliable hit man and leg breaker. Upon Francis return to America he was in charge of the gang but he quickly relinquished control to Patrick at the insistence of Patrick, Bobby, Gerry and other high ranking members. Other high profile members include Alex Kane and Gordon O'Hern. Gerry was soon demoted to Street boss upon his latest release from prison to try to keep the gang stable. The Gang also accepted former a Bosnian soldier and hit-man Roman Cravic in to the ranks after he befriended and saved Packie's life. The gang seized control of the airport from the Bratva and uses it to smuggle narcotics and guns in to the city. The Gang supplies the Blood Machines MC and the Hispanic gang called: The Crazy-8's. Members *Patrick "Packie" Corcoran - Boss *Bobby "Bobby Don" Donovan - Street boss *Gerald "Gerry" Corcoran - Under-boss/Secondary Adviser *Bucky "Uncle Buck" Barnes - Adviser ---- *Alex Kane - Captain *Gordon O'Hern - Capitan ---- *Goerge Brady - Member *Sebastian Brady - Member *Allen McFall- Member *Michael Kane - Member *Derrick Corcoran - Member *Darko "The Serb" Cravic - Member Associates (Not associate members) *Phil Boccino - Capo in DiMera crime family, Conduit *Henreque Torres - Member of the Blood Machines Mc, Conduit *Armando Bardas - Member of the Crazy-8's, Conduit *Stevie Kibbutz - Stolen Car Dealer, Friend of Gordon's. *Burcie Roth - Leading member of the Jewish Mafia *Joe DiMera - Don of the DiMera crime family, Business partner *Daniel Fusco - Don of the Spoletto family crime family, Business partner Trivia * Jessica Leone and Sarah Corcoran are very good friends. * Toni Leone and Patrick are drinking buddies and childhood friends. * The gang Is now one of the strongest in New York after the Malone's were severely weakened. ** Several surviving members of the Malone Crime Family, joined the Irish Kings Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Drug Trafficking